Achilles
Introduction Achilles name of a famous greek soldier but this time his name has been used for my charecter.Achilles robert knight right hand man of Byakuran, He has been a big help to Byakuran on his journey helping in dire situations even though he doesnt have a devil fruit he is strong they have become quite good friends. Achillies is one of my charecters he serves the purpose of being one of my charecters in my pirtate crew which is The white light pirates. His role in the crew is the second in command making sure that the crew are safe and that when byakuran is in a fight which will cause absolute devastation and he is not in a fight he is to ensure that no crew members or civilians get hurt. He is on of the strongest in the crew he is also a very strong swordsman leonardo and him spar regularly on the ship. Achilles would have not been the person you would have seen becoming a pirate because he was raised well and taught to fight for things you seem worthy and he has chosen that not all pirates are evil and that some mariens are reckless thats why when he meet Byakuran he did test him to find out not only if he is strong but has good intentions, wouldn't kill civilians and would help him achieve his dream. thanks for reading if you would like to no more then please scroll down :) Appearance Before time skip: Achillies is a tall muscular man he is exactly eleven foot five inches and weighs thirteen stone three pounds. He has long flowing silver hair which goes down to his legs though does not get in his way when fighting it matches his skin colour as he is rather white some say like a cloud on a sunny day. Eyes: Achilles has sky blue eyes which after a long period of time has trained his eyes to become able to capture peoles movemonents switfly his sence of seeing is described by people of his home town as animal like Acessories: Byakuran acessories concists of different types of beads attached to his leather jacket at the bottom of the beads there is an odd shaped madallion which at this point in time no one nows what it is or wear he got it from there is also an odd shaped belt which he had carved for him by a blacksmith of his home town the belt is rather odd shaped when looking at it, it gives you the idea of the sun and moon. On his wrists he has two bracelets which remind you of handcuffs but he has a few beads dangeling from one of the bracelets. Outfit: Byakuran standard outfit normally consists of a leather jacket with a few accessories on the jackets listed above. On his shoulders he wears two identicle shoulder guards embeded with jewells and has a black cloth attached to one of them these shoulder guards were also carved by the blacksmith from his home island. Underneath the leather jacket he wears a black stomach guard which is strapped around him. when not in combat he wears a long white robe with a few symbols of his home sewn into it. 'After time skip: '''Not much has changed in achilles outfit the only thing that has changed in it is the fact that he has now got a few new scars on him which were inflicted on him during a fight. Personality Achilles is a rather laid back person he spend's alot of his day either sparing with leonardo or in the ships libary reading books. In his opinion these two hoobies are nessasary for one to become stronger and intelligent he also says that it allows him to constantly be aware of things others... most of the crew... may not yet now about. when asking him for help he will gladly accept most tasks unless it is one he believes it is best you solve it yourself for future problems. he allways says that if you ever need any help please do not hesitate to be one of the people to come to and if you do he will try his best to solve your problem or tell you a person he believes would be better than him in solving the problem. When speaking to achilles you allways leave the conversation getting the feeling that he is from a noble family or has been raised near a high end sosiety (Aristocrats) wear he has picked up the way they speak. achilles is infact polite, charming, helpfull, respectfull and peacefull to those around him and he doesn't and will never see himself as better than another person. He has a tendancy sometimes to care to much for his crew safety that even if they can get themselves out of harms way he will still sometimes intervene and after when yelled at will end up depressed and feeling horribly stupid. Abilities and Powers ''Swordmanship: Achillies prefers to use Ittoryu sword style even though he can use up to santoryu. The reason he prefers to use Ittoryu is because he believes it allows him to get his best strength, speed, defence and accuracy into his sword in which it does. As a swordsman he has shown to excell in the path of the sword mastering the sword style of Ittoryu and being quite advanced in nitoryu and santoryu though he stopped training in these styles to focus soly on Ittoryu. Achillies has knowledge of sword styles up to yontoryu though he has no training in yontoryu he has seen his companion leonardo use this style offten whilst sparring with him and has read up on it in the ships libary so that he can understand it at a certain level Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Weapons Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew: Family: Achilles is close to his parents he was raised extreamlly well which would explain why he is so well mannerd and caring. Even though his parent wern't rich they did everything they could to raise achilles the best way possible they allways made sure that he was pollite to every one around him. Whenever he was in danger his parents were the first to act no matter what the situation was wich the care for other ended of becoming part of his personality. Achilles cares for his family alot and would do anything to help them in any way weather that is giving them money to help with paying for the house to saving their lives from the worst of situations vise versa. Allies/ Friends: Enemies: History . Quotes Trivia The charecter images I have used for my charecter is sephiroth of final fantasy ,watched final fantasy film seven and was like hmm like his style must use him for a charecter so here we are None of the images used below are my work they are pictures I found on google images :) Images Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:First Mate Category:Characters